cuando te conoci
by mujer misteriosa
Summary: esta historia fue basada en roma en el año 1838, dos jovenes se enamoran a la misma vez, tiene que enfrentar los mismo obtaculo, ellos son richard o dick y kori, "COMPLETA"


Año 1834, roma

Había una casa humilde donde vivía una joven pelirroja ojos verdes y piel Doncella ella era koriana Anders, pero le decían kori, quien tenía a dos de sus hermanas una era Komi , kole y gina que era una de las menore , kori era la del medio. Quien siempre estaba coarriendo en las mañanas, ella era buen jinete, quien siempre colbagando con Ryan su hermano.

-madre, ya llegue-dijo kori

-yo también madre-dijo ryan

-como te fue-dijo kayak

-muy bien y ya despertaron-dijo kori

-Komi no, kole está en el jardín , ya sabes con la biblia-dijo kayak

-voy con ella-dijo Ryan

-ojala nunca crezca-dijo kayak

-por la nuera-dijo kori

-si-dijo kayak

-voy a darme un baño-dijo kori

En Londres

Mansión Wayne

El era Richard Grayson, un hombre frio, quien no es bueno Demostrando sus sentimientos, el era tez blanca, cabello negro azabache, ojos azules y musculoso.

-amo desea algo-dijo Alfred

-no gracias Alfred-dijo Richard

-con su permiso-dijo Alfred

-que tienes -dijo tim

-quiero estar solo-dijo Richard y tim no dijo nada y se fue

Brunce Wayne, entro a avisarles a sus hijos que se mudarían a Italia con su amigo empresario polilla y su hija minina, quien Richard no la soportaba.

Al llegar a una mansión que habían comprado se instalaron y harían una pequeño baile, quien invitarían a los Anders.

CASA ANDERS

La sirvienta recibió una invitación para la familia para asistir a la fiesta, lo cual kole y Komi estaba tan emocionadas. Kori se asomo a la ventana y su padre se estaba riendo de sus dos hijas, lo cual kori le devolvió la sonrisa.

-por que tanto alboroto-dijo kori

-ha llegado una invitación para un baile-dijo Myrar

-Y por eso es tanto escándalo-dijo kori

-así son tus hermanas-dijo Myrar

-kori, no sabes la noticia que recibimos-dijo Kayak

-si madre el baile-dijo kori normal

-que no estás ansiosa-dijo kayak

-pues es un simple baile-dijo kori

-que van a ver chico guapos y de dinero-dijo Gina

-ojala pensaras como tus hermanas-dijo kayak

-no le hagas caso, sea única-dijo Myrar

-lo tomare como cumplido padre-dijo kori

Mansión polilla

Katherine Polilla, quien era una chica rubio con ojos negros lo cual siempre estaba tan obsesionada con el joven Richard grayson y más estaba emocionada al saber que iba a quedarse en el pueblo.

-señorita, disculpe pero la están esperando-dijo la sirvienta

-quien –dijo Katherine

-su padre-dijo la sirvienta-con su permiso

Y fue con Mr. polilla, quien estaba en el despacho

-padre-dijo Katherine

-hoy llegan lo cual al día siguiente aremos el baile-dijo

-estoy tan emocionada, que tengo que bailar con Richard –dijo Katherine

-el es para ti-dijo su padre

-eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Katherine

Estación del tren

Estaban bajando Richard, Tim, Bruno y Alfred del tren lo cual iban para la nueva mansión Wayne.

-primero vamos a casa de Mr. Polilla-dijo Bruno

-yo no quiero ir, primero voy a nuestra mansión-dijo Richard

-lo acompaño amo Richard-dijo Alfred

-bueno yo voy con Bruno-dijo Tim

-los esperamos-dijo Richard

Lo cual fueron al mansión polilla y Katherine se puso al final triste porque no estaba Richard ya que ella lo quería y los invitaron al baile.

Pueblo marítimo

Kori reunirse con sus amigas Karen y Rachel, quien también fueron invitadas al baile.

-kori, porque no estás emocionada por ir al baile-dijo Karen

-es un simple baile, mi madre me está apresurando-dijo kori- y Komi ya está comprometida.

-y cuando se casa-dijo Rachel

-en dos meses-dijo kori

\- y todavía montas a caballo-dijo Rachel

-nunca deje de hacerlo-dijo kori

Casa Anders

Kori llego a su casa y se fue a dar una ducha y después comer con su familia.

-madre hoy es el baile-dijo kole

-si madre, ya me quiero ir tengo que arreglarme-dijo Gina emocionada

-si ya tengo los vestidos de las cuatro-dijo kayak

-no estás emocionada kori-dijo Gina

-no sabes cuánto-dijo sarcásticamente

-pues ya son como las 5:00 y ya es hora de arreglarse-dijo kayak.

Mansión Wayne

Se acordó que él no podía sentir eso según él era perder el tiempo. Lo cual se acorde del baile de la noche y necesitaba darse una ducha.

Casa Anders

La jóvenes ya estaban listas y estaban a punto de salir al baile, lo cual kori casi iba a la fiesta , pero lo bueno era que estaría con sus amigas Karen y Rachel . -están hermosa, lo siento por Komi que esta comprometida-dijo kayak

-andando-dijo kole

Mansión polilla

Estaba Katherine muy emocionada porque iba a ver a Richard y estuvo con varias amigas de ella, lo cual Katherine quería casarse con Richard.

La familia de Wayne ya habían llegado lo cual Richard ya se quería ir, y aparte se estaba escondiendo de Katherine ya que el no la soportaba

Kori estaba tan aburrida que decidió sentarse con kole, mientras Komi y Gina estaban bailando estaba bailando, los padre de kori y Richard estaban hablando mientras Brunce llamo a Richard y a Tim para presentarles a sus hijos, lo cual myrar llamo a kori y ha kole también para presentarles a Bruno y a sus hijos .Tim se quedo vendo a kole lo cual los dos se estaban viendo y el la invito a bailar y ella asistió. Lo cual Richard estaba fastidiado. Y después kori se fue con Rachel.

Richard se quedo parado lo cual estaba tan intentando salir cuando Tim se paro con el

-Richard, que haces aquí debes de estar bailando hay muchas doncella aquí-dijo Tim

-como sea aquí es un delirio-dijo Richard

-mira ya viste aquella pelirroja es hermana de kole y se llama kori Anders, no es linda-dijo Tim, lo cual kori lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-no sigas amargando-dijo Tim lo cual se fue y kori paso enfrente de ellos con Karen para contarle todo, lo cual Richard, se sorprendió sombre sus ojos y la sonrisa que hacía. Después se fueron todos

Tres días depuse Richard decidió ir al cabalgar y se encontré a kori lo cual se sorprendió al notar que era buena jinete, lo cual ella se dio cuenta que la estaban observando y volteo y se dio cuenta que era Richard en ese momento el se dio cuenta y decidió irse, lo cual dejo a kori con una duda. En la casa de Richard él no podía sacársela de la cabeza la imagen de kori, era como si viera a un ángel. Tim y Kole siempre se veían en el jardín, lo cual Katherine siempre iba a ver a Richard lo cual el le decía a Alfred que no invito a kole a la mansión lo cual kole se empezó a sentir mal lo cual Bruno le dio hospitalidad en la mansión y les escribieron una carta a sus padres para que estén enterados, donde está su hija.

Casa Anders

La familia estaba en la sala y el padre estaba leyendo la carta que les habían enviado lo cual confiaban de sus atenciones y kori no estaba conforme de eso ella quería ir a ver a su hermana y salió cabalgando Hasta la mansión Anders .y se encontró con Richard lo cual a ella no le agradaba mucho, pensaba que era un hombre amargado, egoísta y engreído.

-Sta. . . . Anders –dijo Richard tartamudiando

-Sr. Grayson, vengo a ver. a mi hermana-dijo kori

-claro sígame-dijo Richard y fueron hasta la mansión lo cual Richard le dijo a su padre que estaba aquí kori lo cual entraron al cuarto donde se alojaba kole.y kori se quedo hablando con ella hasta que se quedo dormida y kori se puso a leer un rato.

Richard noto que kori no era como las otras mujeres que eran frívolas y tontas para el , solo que kori era diferente, el no sabía cómo pero le había llamado la atención.

Kori decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire ,lo cual se sentó a una banca y se puso a leer un poco.

Richard estaba viéndola lo cual, la joven sintió una mirada y levanto la vista y Richard se dio cuenta que se estaba se dio cuenta que ella también lo estaba mirando, lo cual decidió retirarse.

Después kole se empezó a sentir mejor y decidieron volver a casa, lo cual kori quería irse.

Casa Anders

Kori y kole volvieron a casa lo cual kori no dejaba de pensar en Richard, lo cual ella se sentía rara.

Kori entro a la sala y estaba midiendo las partes del vestido de novia de Komi, lo cual ella fue a abrazarla y estaba bien feliz de ella, lo cual Xavier la hacía feliz.

En la mañana siguiente kori decidió dar un paseo por el campo iba tan distraída que choco con una persona y lo dos cayeron al piso lo cual el cayo encima de ella y se quedaron viendo como por 30 segundos, lo cual kori decidió hablar

-Sr. Grayson, creo que esta encima de mi-dijo kori

-disculpe-dijo Richard

-no hay problema-dijo kori

Richard no supo que decir. Y se despidió de kori y se fue a su casa, lo cual al llegar a su casa Richard se sentía raro le latía el corazón y estaba sonrojado por lo que paso, al no le había pasado esto .el era una persona prejuiciosa.

Mansión polilla

Katherine decidió salir a la mansión Wayne a ver a Richard por suerte lo encontró, lo cual el estaba comiendo.

-oh Richard –dijo Katherine

-hola Katherine-dijo Richard

-quiciera que me llebaras a dar un paseo por el muelle-dijo Katherine

-no creo, estoy ocupado-dijo Richard

-mmm, solo una vez si-dijo Katherine

-lo siento, pero no-dijo Richard

-vas a ir a la boda de Komi Anders y Xavier red-dijo Katherine

-no se tal vez-dijo Richard

-para estar contigo, y además va a estar kori esa tipa no me agrada , siempre la siguen y todo eso-dijo Katherine

-es la hermana, tiene que estar ahí-dijo Richard

-tienes razón entonce si vaz-dijo Katherine

-no lo se-dijo Richard

-como sea, te vere-dijo Katherine

Kori estaba arreglando sus cosas para el día de la boda de Komi, y entro kole a su habitación.

-kori, hermana-dijo kole sonriendo

-que pasa-dijo kori

-Tim, es un caballero y creo que me he enamorado de el-dijo kole-tu deberías hacer lo mismo, tiene a su hermano Richard

-no entiendo que le ven de él es un prejuicioso y amargado-dijo kori

-sí pero eso se puede cambiar-dijo kole-y además es de dinero

-kole, yo no me quiero casar por dinero, quiero que sea por amor, si me caso con alguien que no amo no voy a ser feliz entiendes.

-sí pero no tardes-dijo kole

-eso te lo aseguro, solo tiene que ser el indicado-dijo kori

Richard estaba con Tim

-ella es tan buena, es una chica como si fuera un ángel-dijo Tim

-hablas como si fuera una diosa-dijo Richard

-pues esa es la palabra correcta es una diosa-dijo Tim-y Katherine

-Katherine, ya no la soporto, es demasiado inmadura y posesiva-dijo Richard

-y eso que no están comprometidos-dijo Tim

-eso nunca pasara, ella no es de mi tipo-dijo Richard

Casa Anders

Komi estaba arreglando para su boda, kori y kole estaban listas lo cual estaba con Karen y Rachel , lo cual Karen está comprometida con Víctor .y Rachel con Garfield ,kole invito a pasar a Tim lo cual iba con su hermano Richard .kori se en shock al ver a Richard lo cual el fue hacia ella.

-Sr. Grayson –dijo kori

-Sta. Anders, veo que hoy no fue al campo-dijo Richard

-no , tenía que ayudar a Komi para arreglarla-dijo kori-me alegro que este aquí

-gracias-dijo Richard –no le gustaría dar un paseo

-me encantaría, pero necesito arreglarme-dijo kori y todavía no estaba ni peinada y sin maquillaje

-tómese su tiempo-dijo Richard y kori le sonrió, lo cual a él le agrado, ella se fue a arreglarse lo cual le tomo dos horas , después, salió y se encontró a Roy lo cual fueron a la iglesia.

Iglesia

Kori estaba sentada con Roy y Richard estaba al otro lado de la iglesia, lo cual estaba un poco celoso

-desde cuando tiene una mistad con Sr. Grayson-dijo Roy

-yo solo estaba tratando de ser amable-dijo kori

Después termino la ceremonia y los novios fueron a la quinta para la fiesta lo cual estaba ahí Katherine .

Roy invito a bailar a kori lo cual ella lo rechazo

-disculpa pero , no tengo ganas de danzar Sr, Harper-dijo kori

-la entiendo-dijo Roy

-mejor invite a Katherine –dijo kori quien ella le estaba rogando a Richard

-es una buena idea-dijo Roy y fue y bailo con ella.

Lo cual Richard vio a kori solo y decidió invitarla a bailar lo cual ella asistió, bailaron unas dos canciones.

-desde cuando el Sr. Grayson baila-dijo kole a Tim

-se me hace raro, a el no le gusta bailar-dijo Tim lo cual el ya sabía de lo que pasaba-creo que a el le interesa su hermana.

-tal vez, kori nunca me cuenta de hombres, tal vez me cuente-dijo kole

Katherine se dio cuenta de que Richard estaba bailando con kori, quien Katherine le tenía envidio por su bondad y seguridad.

-he oído que a usted no le gusta bailar-dijo kori

-a veces son las personas, siento que son interesadas-dijo Richard

-entonces por eso me invito a bailar-dijo kori y Richard decidió mejor hablar con ella fuera de la pista y se sentaron en la banca en el jardín

-usted es diferente a todas las damas –dijo Richard –usted no se deja guiar por banalidades

-y usted como lo sabe-dijo kori

-algunas veces las caras lo reflejan-dijo Richard

-y como esta tan seguro-dijo kori

-te lo explicare, en la psicología es una forma de saber-dijo Richard-Lo he notado por sus hermanas usted es deferente a ellas. por el hecho de levantarse temprano a cabalgar, a usted no le importa lo que dicen los demás , se guía en lo real no en la fantasía y eso es en muchas mujeres se basan en lo irrealismo.

-apenas lo voy conociendo y no puedo creer, que es cierto-dijo kori

-me gustaría conocerla mejor-dijo Richard

-a mi también –dijo kori lo cual se quedaron a hablar toda la noche

Al día siguiente kori se levanto y estaba pensando en Richard , lo cual le conto todo a kole , Gina fue a pasear con Roy ya que ella estaba loca por el.

Después kori pensó en ir al pueblo con kole y se toparon a Richard y a Tim , quienes la estuvieron acompañando, kori se fue con Richard para hablar un poco y kole se quedo con Tim.

Un mes después

Kori decidió ir a montar a caballo lo cual no se sintió muy bien se sentía mareada y se cayó del caballo , lo cual una sebridumbre la vio tirada y se la llevo para la casa de los Anders .

-paso-dijo Gina

-se cayó de caballo-dijo la señora

-llévenla hasta su cuarto-dijo Gina y fue a avisarle a sus padres y a kole

-a kori le paso un accidente-dijo Gina a sus padres

-que –dijo Myrar-como

-se cayo del caballo-dijo Gina

-y en donde esta-dijo kayak

-la subieron a su habitación-dijo Gina

-oh por dios-dijo kole.

Horas después Tim fue a ver a kole a su casa y dijo que estaba ocupada por que kori se cayó de caballo , lo cual el fue a decirle a Richard.

Mansión Wayne

Tim entro corriendo a buscar a Richard

-Richard-dijo Tim

-que pasa-dijo Richard

La Sta. Kori Anders, tuvo un accidente-dijo tim

-que le paso, ella esta bien-dijo Richard

-no lo se si se cayó del caballo-dijo tim

-por mas razón-dijo saliendo de la casa

Casa Anders

Kori todavía no despertaba lo cual el doctor fue y le dio tranquilizantes, lo cual tenia temperatura, Richard toco la puerta de la casa y la abrió Gina.

-donde esta kori-dijo Richard

-la están atendiendo-dijo Gina-quieres pasar

Y el paso a sentarse a la sala, al día siguiente kori había despertado con un dolor de cabeza

-maura-dijo kori

-si Sta. Anders –dijo maura

-que me paso-dijo kori

-al parecer se cayo del caballo-dijo maura y kori se acordó como se cayo.-necesita guardar reposo

-kori alfin despertaste-dijo kole

-si-dijo kori

-el Sr. Grayson esta aquí-dijo kole

-enserio… no se que decir-dijo kori

-el te quiere ver-dijo kole

-púes que pase-dijo kori

Richard entro a la habitación de kori y quien le dio una sonrisa.

-Sta. Anders me alegro que este bien- dijo Richard

-muchas gracias-dijo kori

Y se quedaron hablando Richard le había dicho que no la iba a dejar solo montar a caballo.

-no hace falta-dijo kori

-insisto, kori, no quiero que le pase otro accidente-dijo Richard

-está bien-dijo kori sonriéndole

Mansión polilla

Katherine había ido a la mansión Wayne , pero Alfred le dijo que fue a ver a kori por que se había caído del caballo lo cual ella no le gusto la idea.

El dia siguiente

Tim y kole habían discutido por un mal entendido que le dijo Katherine a Tim sobre kole, lo cual el le creyó a Katherine, y kole se puso muy triste lo cual decidió ir a Londres a quedarse con su tía un buen tiempo, Richard se había enamorado de kori, y ella todavía no quería aceptar sus sentimientos, por lo cual kole se fue a Londres, y una semana después kori decidió ir también a ver a su hermana y no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Richard.

En Londres

Kori estaba con sus tías lo cual fueron a la iglesia .habían pasado 4 meses y kori les escribía a Richard y a sus padres lo cual los extrañaba , después Richard decidió ir a Londres para ver a kori por lo cual se quedo como por dos meses.

Kori estaba por Salir cuando le llego una carta.

-kori ya estas lista-dijo su tío

-disculpen, pero me llego una carta, después lo alcanzo-dijo kori

-claro te esperamos-dijo su tío saliendo con su esposa

Kori se sentó en la silla y leyó la carta, ella no podía creerlo sus hermana había escapado con Roy, kori estaba tan triste que sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Sta. La busca el Sr grayson –dijo la señora

-déjelo pasar-dijo kori y el entro

-Sr. Grayson –dijo kori

-Sta. Anders, vine a verla-dijo Richard

-no sabe cómo le agradezco que este aquí-dijo kori

-vine a .. Demostrarle algo-dijo Richard

-a si-dijo kori –que es

-vine a decirle … que..que- Richard no podía decirle

-vas a decir-dijo kori

-kori estoy enamorado de usted-dijo Richard-no va decir nada

Kori se quedo en shock si quería corresponderle pero con la noticia de Gina no podía, ella también lo amaba pero no seria bueno.

-yo no se, dejame pensarlo-dijo kori

-pero esto no se trata de pensarlo, es de sentir-dijo Richard

-es que esto es tan difícil, lo siento pero yo no puedo-dijo kori

-si es por lo de su hermana, eso no me importa-dijo Richard

-usted también sabe-dijo kori

-si, y eso no nos debe de importar, he estado pensando en usted desde que se fue estos cinco mese-dijo Richard

-yo también admito lo que siento por usted, estoy enamorada también de usted-dijo kori

-en serio –dijo Richard

-si estoy completamente segura-dijo kori, lo cual fueron uniendo sus labios, hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño beso, después se dieron el segundo beso más largo y más apasionado, y al final se abrazaron.

-vas a volver a su casa-dijo Richard

-si-dijo kori

Tim no dejaba de pensar en kole , hace cinco meses que no la veía y la extrañaba. Una semana después Richard fue a investigar el paradero de kole y Gina , tardo dos días en encontrarlos por lo cual les propuso casarse y se casaron por lo cual Richard fue el padrino de bodas.

Kori ya estaba en roma desde hace dos días y decidió ir al pueblo y se encontró a Tim.

-Sta. Anders-dijo Tim

-Sr. Tim –dijo kori

-que tal como ha estado-dijo Tim

-pues bien-dijo kori

-puedo hablar con usted-dijo tim

-claro-dijo kori

-bueno quisiera saber como esta kole hace 5meses con 7 dias no se nada de ella y quiero saber donde se encuentra-dijo tim

-wow, tiene contado los días-dijo kori

-si y no sabe como me arrepiento-dijo tim

-mi hermana, ya regreso y esta deprimida y creo que si tiene que buscarla-dijo kori

-muchas gracias no sabe como la extrañaba-dijo Tim

Casa Anders

Kole estaba sentada leyendo un libro y kori estaba cociendo .

-disculpe Stas. El Sr. Tim está en la puerta-dijo la sirvienta

-déjelo pasar-dijo kori

-que te pasa , mira mejor me voy yo no quiero estar aquí-dijo kole

-el está aquí por ti-dijo kori-y quedo a venir a verte el me dijo hoy en el pueblo.

-Stas.-dijo Tim

-bueno creo que tienen de mucho de qué hablar-dijo kori dejándolos solos.

-kole, te estuve buscando por cinco meses y no sabía su paradero-dijo tim

-es enserio me estuvo buscando-dijo kole

-si-dijo Tim

-todavía me quiere-dijo kole

-no la quiero, la amo-dijo tim

-tim-dijo ella y lo beso

-Sta. Kole Anders, quiere ser mi esposa-dijo tim

-si quiero,-dijo kole

Después el se retiro y kole fue rápidamente con kori y le conto todo. Y kori también le conto lo de Richard. Después el señor Myrar recibió una carta de Gina y para decirle que ya se había casado con Roy harper.

Casa Wayne

Richard había hablado con Brunce porque quería desposarse con kori lo cual que el se sintió feliz, porque Richard había encontrado el amor. Lo cual el fue a la casa Anders y le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto casarse con él.

Después de un meses kori y Richard se casaron y también kole y Tim

 **Fin**


End file.
